Random drabbles and Doctor who
by Sailor-TimeLord
Summary: A collection of drabbles I think up in 5 minutes
1. Genesis Revelation

**Genesis/Revelation**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor who, Gallifrey would still exist.

* * *

He saw it created,

He saw everything take shape, everything form, everything appear.

He saw everything burn, everything die, everything disappear.

He saw everything and nothing.

And the worst part: He can't die with the world.

Captain Jack will live on forever never dying, never aging, and forever young.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought this up in 5 minutes, Amazing Yes/No?


	2. I found him

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Doctor who, John Barrowman would be The Doctor, David Tennant would be The Master, John Simm would be Captain Jack Harkness, and Billie Piper would be Rose Tyler (Aren't you glad I don't?)  


* * *

**I found him in a catalytic converter.**

An ordinary day, that's how it started out, as an ordinary day.

It wouldn't end like that.

Just a normal day at the shop, until closing.

Down in the basement to take care of a small matter.

Little did Rose Tyler know the small matter would change her life forever.

* * *

**A/N:** There's a Ludo reference in here.


	3. More for the pain

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Doctor who the BBC does (and they love torturing us with this fact).

* * *

**More for the pain**

Two hearts, that's what made him different from the human race, two hearts.

Thirteen lives, that's what made him different from everything, thirteen lives.

Most people would upon this as a gift.

Some, a curse.

But, for him, The Last Of The Time Lords, two hearts, and thirteen lives, just meant, more for the pain.

* * *

**A/N:** I swear I'll come up with a funny drabble soon.


	4. Chasing Cars

**Disclaimer:** I own ONE Doctor who novel (one lousy novel). And not the show.

* * *

**Chasing Cars**

He did it all,

everything on his own.

And he didn't need anything or, anyone.

And if he laid there, just laid there, and watched, the earth would be destroyed.

Sometimes, he felt as though, he were chasing cars.

All that he is, all that he ever was, was there, in their eyes, and yet the human race never saw.

Sometimes, The Doctor wished he could just lay there, and forget the world.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own chasing cars either (Snow Patrol does).


	5. Second Chance

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Doctor who, just my sanity. I also don't own Second Chance, Shinedown does.

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance.**

His eyes were opened wide, By the way,

He made it through the day.

He just saw Haley's comet disappear.

Even the the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere.

Tell his mother, tell his father, this is his life, and hope they understand him.

Understand that Jack will live on forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Um...Nothing much to say here.


	6. Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Doctor who, and I never will. (And Only Time, and Time after time, belong to their respective owners).

* * *

**Time**

Who can say where the rose grows,

where the day flows, only time

She can see where the time goes,

where the love grows, only time.

If he's lost, he can look, and he will find her.

Time after time.

Every magical moment, every touching kiss, every moment of time,

means nothing to The Doctor if Rose is gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Anybody got any ideas?


	7. Bananas

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Doctor who.

* * *

**Bananas.**

Martha Jones walked into the console room, only to find The Doctor singing peanut butter jelly time.

Except he was saying banana, instead of jelly,

and he was doing the little dance, with Captain Jack.

_"May heaven help us all," _Martha thought.

Both of the grown men were wearing banana suits.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the funny drabble I promised.


	8. Over My Head

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Doctor who, or Over My Head, The Fray own the song, the BBC owns the show.

* * *

**Over My Head.**

He never knew,

he never knew,

that everyone was waiting on a cue.

To turn, and run, when they needed was the truth.

That's how it's gotta be,

to save the world from enemies.

The Doctor never knows, what the world is thinking.

* * *

**A/N:** How's that for lyric adaption?


End file.
